victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodreck
Rodreck is the tri-pairing friendship between Robbie Shapiro, André Harris, and Beck Oliver (Ro/bbie, An/'dr'/é, B/'eck'), the main—male—characters on Victorious. Rodreck can also be referred to as Bendrobbie (Be/ck, A/'ndr'/é, R/'obbie'). For the individual pairings, see Rodré, Reck, and Bendré. The tri-pairing's female counterpart is Catorade, the friendship between Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Jade West (Ca/t, Tor/i, J/'ade'). Rodreck Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *All of them sit at the same table for lunch. *They all have a conversation about ballet. 'Robarazzi' *André and Beck steal Robbie's clothes, which makes Robbie upset. 'Freak the Freak Out' *They all go to Tori's house together ahead of Jade and Cat. *All of them are forced to stay at the Vega's to take care of Trina after Jade takes Beck's car keys. *Beck and André save Robbie from being choked. *They all try to untie Trina who proves stronger than the three of them put together. *They fight over who has to massage gums. *All three of them together prove significantly weaker than a drugged up Trina, who manages to physically injure them even in her semi-delirious state, though this could be due to the fact that they didn't want to hurt her too badly. **By extension, all three combined are also weaker than Tori who managed to restrain her sister with no physical injuries. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck and Robbie try to cheer up André when he loses his record label. 'The Wood' *All three audition for the Wood, though only Beck and André make the cut. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck and André restrain Tori so that she can't attack Robbie. *Beck, André, and Robbie help search for the letters. Locked Up! *André and Beck want Robbie to sleep in the bathtub. *Robbie is supposed to be with the boys in the hotel. *Robbie is mad that he can't stay with André and Beck whilst in prison. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Robbie gets upset when Tori says that Beck and André should go for help without him. *Beck and André are furious that Robbie, along with everyone else, was too cowardly to go out and look for help with Tori. *All three are scared of the thugs Tori recruited and are stunned that she isn't. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Beck, Robbie, and André all dance excitedly and stand together during the girls' performance. 'The Breakfast Bunch' .]] *The three boys are seen dancing in unison while standing very close to one another. *Beck and Robbie cheer André on as he dances. *Beck and André straighten Robbie's hair. *When Robbie asks why they are being so nice to him, Beck says, "Because you're letting us." 'Car, Rain & Fire' *André, Beck, and Robbie pretend to fight over Trina to teach her a lesson about lying and spreading rumors about dating people. *When Robbie comes in with the flowers for Trina, André says that the flowers better be for Beck. *André and Robbie help Beck get back at Trina. *Beck, Robbie, and André play with puppets after fighting. 'April Fools Blank' *The 3 sit together during Sikowitz's class. *They high-five and agree that April Fools is for little kids. *They are all in the girl's bathroom together as the Wizard of Oz trio. *Robbie is the Scarecrow, Beck is the Tin Man, and Andre is the Cowardly Lion, the three companions who help Dorothy. **Their characters' wants each pertain to a flaw of the trio. The Scarecrow's desire for a brain may symbolize how Robbie wishes to be more sauve, the Tin Man's desire for a heart may symbolize that Beck is largely unfeeling and stoic (or that he misses being in a relationship), while the Lion's desire to be brave may symbolize how André talks big but is quick to fold should someone challenge him. *Beck catches Robbie, and André catches Beck after Cat punches Robbie. Season 4 'Wanko's Warehouse' *Beck and André slide Robbie down the hallways. *When Robbie is being held by the Triplet Twins, he calls for Beck and André to come and save him, which they do immediately. The Hambone King *When Robbie is depressed after losing to Gerold Arnpeg, André calls Beck over to Tori's house so they can help cheer him up. 'Three Girls And A Moose' *They all help in Tinkle Aid. *They all go to Karaoke Dokie and work on Tinkle Aid. *All three seem very jealous of Tori's crush on Moose. In Robbie's case however, this is second to his jealousy regarding Cat's crush on Moose while Beck and André seem more curious about Jade crushing on Moose than anything else. *The three tell the girls they no longer need or want their help in Tinkle Aid. *All three of them greatly enjoy LA Boyz, being very excited to have Tori and Cat dance around them. 'Cell Block' *When Robbie is about to get his phone from the box, Beck and André stop him from getting his phone, and tell him that it is a trick from the girls, so they would win the bet. *Based off of the above, it appears all three would very much enjoy seeing Tori's naked butt. *They might have sent a "lost little girl" to Tori's house to try and have the girls use modern technology. * The boys win the bet with the help of Sikowitz. 'Brain Squeezers' *The three are on the same team. *Despite Tori choosing them for her team, the guys let Jade steal her spot. *All three protest "A-Salt and Battery" but this only serves to cause more physical pain to Jade. André says that Jade should have had the batteries dropped atop her instead of him, Robbie says that such an act is dangerous when it is done, and Beck sarcastically suggests that a car battery be dropped atop Jade which the show then does. Episodes with a Rodreck Plot/Subplot *'Freak the Freak Out': They are all forced to stay at Tori's house to take care of Trina. *'Car, Rain & Fire': They teach Trina a lesson about lying about dating guys by pretending to fight over her. *'Three Girls And A Moose': They all have a show at Karaoke Dokie, supporting Tinkle-Aid. *'Cell Block': They compete against Tori, Cat, and Jade to see which team can go the longest without using any kind of technology. Gallery Tumblr lh9gmf3gQo1qhw9xxo1 500.jpg Rgfregfehgwg.png Survival of the hottest.jpg Tumblr lzv7m5YqoI1qe0xyxo8 1280.jpg Tumblr lzv7m5YqoI1qe0xyxo7 1280.jpg IMG 1373.PNG 131.JPG 132.JPG Tumblr m1g4h6l0fc1qd8z57o4 250.gif Pt.JPG FreaktheFreakout-bori.png IMG 4112.PNG IMG 4119.PNG tbb91.jpg tbb89.jpg Rodreck11.png SOTH6.png SOTH4.png SOTH5.png SOTH1.png SOTH.png Gajagsds.png RodreckWW.jpg Tumblr mds710apkO1rpinpvo3 500.gif Tumblr mds710apkO1rpinpvo1 500.gif IMG 6611.PNG IMG 6612.PNG Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings